


Revenge

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [59]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst, Bad Flirting, Cheating, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Revenge, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Joe and Patrick were perfect together until Joe cheated and broke Patrick's heart. Unfortunately they still live together so Patrick tries to hide how much it hurts to see Joe with his new boyfriend until he finds someone to help him stop hurting and get revenge on Joe





	Revenge

Being cheated on isn't something Patrick really thought about until it happened to him. He thought him and Joe were perfect, college roommates and best friends who turned into lovers. They were perfect for almost a year until Patrick came home one day and found Joe fucking his gym buddy Andy. That day they fought for more than an hour before Joe broke up with Patrick and broke his heart. They still live together but they avoid each other as much as possible and Patrick's looking for another room. Any other room would be better than living with the guy who betrayed him so he's not exactly picky about where he ends up.

Every single day Joe has Andy over and they're all lovey dovey and sexy and it breaks Patrick's heart even more. He's trying so hard to move on but it's impossible when he sees Joe every day. He knows he'll never get Joe back but he can't help wishing there was something he could have done to prevent this.

One night Joe has Andy over as always and they end up having loud sex in Joe's room. No matter what Patrick does he can't block it out completely so he storms out of their dorm in tears. He walks until he gets to the closest bar then orders himself a whiskey to drown his sorrows.

He's broken hearted and depressed but he can't miss how attractive the bar tender is. With his honey golden skin, dark tattoo sleeves and wide open smile he's everything Patrick's attracted to but never thought he could get. The guy looks like he came from Patrick's teenage wet dreams and it's a very good distraction.

Patrick's spends the next couple of hours at the bar drinking until the gorgeous bar tender taps his shoulder. He's got the most amazing whiskey eyes and Patrick's so lost in them that he doesn't hear what the guy says. The bar tender laughs and taps his shoulder again before saying "Come on dude you're drunk, I'm cutting you off". It takes a while for it to register then Patrick frantically shakes his head "No no no, I'm not drunk" "You are, come on hun you should get home" "Nooooo I can't" "Why? Should I call you a cab?" "I can't go home, my ex is fucking his side hoe and I can't, it hurts"

The bar tender sighs so Patrick puts his head down on the bar and tried to stop everything from spinning. There's tears in his eyes again and he doesn't know what to do with himself. He's drunk and stupid and emotional which always turns him into a complete mess. He can't help thinking it's no wonder Joe cheated on him. Joe's way too good for him and now even the bar tender is judging him. So much for impressing the hot guy from his fantasies.

Patrick lies on the bar for a while until the bar tender comes around the bar and grabs him. He puts his arm around Patrick's waist and heaves him to his feet then half carries him out of the bar. There's a taxi out the front so he gently gets Patrick in the car and gets him to tell the driver his address. Before the taxi leaves Patrick leans over and places a messy kiss on the side of the bar tenders throat and says "Come home with me"

He knows he's acting like a complete idiot so it's not a surprise when he bar tender shakes his head. He murmurs "Come back when you're sober" then kisses Patrick on the forehead before leaving.

Patrick doesn't remember anything else up until the time he wakes up in his own bed hungover. The dorm is silent so he gets up to make himself breakfast then hides in his room for the rest of the day. He just really hopes he didn't embarrass himself in front of Joe or Andy because that would just top off the crappy night.

Once he hears Andy and Joe talking then the door slam he waits a few minutes before leaving too. He doesn't remember much but he remembers the gorgeous bar tender and the fact he told him to come back when he was sober. Today he's less depressed so he won't drink as much and can hopefully flirt a little better. He knows he has no chance with the guy but hopefully a bit of flirting will cheer him up. 

When Patrick gets to the bar he sees the gorgeous bar tender cleaning cups so he heads over and sits in front of him. The guy turns around and smiles when he sees Patrick and makes him a whiskey without asking.

He puts the glass in front of Patrick then leans on the bar and flashes Patrick a perfect smile. "Hello again" "Hey, I'm really sorry about last night" "Don't worry, you're far from the first person to drink too much" "Yeah I know but I was really stupid, also my names Patrick, I don't know if I told you" "You didn't but I'm Pete" "That's cool. Also I didn't pay last night did I?" "Nope you didn't" "Why didn't you make me?" "Because I knew you'd be back, I didn't wanna be the creep that took money from you while you were drunk off your ass" "You trusted me that much?" "I trusted the way you stared at my ass, I knew you wouldn't stay away long"

He winks then goes to the other end of the bar to serve someone else. Patrick waits until Pete comes back then awkwardly smiles "I'll pay for yesterday when I leave tonight" "You're not gonna get drunk again" "No, not that drunk anyway" "Why not?" "I have other reasons for being here today" "And what might be those reasons?" "Well the gorgeous bar tender might be one of them" "Now that's what I like to hear" "Also I had a bit of a problem with alcohol at one point so I probably shouldn't start drinking every night" "I'm sorry sweetheart, want me to cut you off after a couple of drinks?" "That'd be good, I don't have my boyfriend to cut me off anymore so I'd appreciate if you did it"

Patrick looks up in time to see the way his face falls when he says boyfriend. At first he's terrified Pete's homophobic but they've been flirting so much that it's unlikely.

"You have a boyfriend hun?" "I have an ex, kinda the reason I'm here" "Another thing I like to hear, it would be a real shame if you were taken" "Well I'm not, I would hate to disappoint you" "What happened with this ex?" "Cheated on me" "So no desperate pining and wanting him back?" "There is a little bit of pining but only for what we had before, I'd never take him back" "Good boy, you're way too good for a little bitch who cheats, you deserve a real man"

At this point Pete's leaned most of the way over the bar staring intently at Patrick. His hand comes up to cup Patrick's face and his thumb gently runs over Patrick's plump bottom lip. Patrick let's his mouth fall open and sighs as Pete continues to trace his lips then whispers "I have customers but I'll be back, don't go anywhere pretty boy"

Patrick watches him as he walks away then drains the rest of his whiskey. He's not sure if Pete's actually gay and into him or if it's just his job to flirt but he's happy either way. After getting his heart broken by Joe he's not ready for another relationship but some flirting and banter is fun.

When Pete gets back he gives Patrick another gorgeous smile and grabs his empty glass "Another?" "Just water" "What a responsible boy" "I'm trying" "It's kind of a shame because you're a cute drunk but you're also cute sober so I can't say I really mind"

Pete hands him a glass of water then leans back on the bar "Anything you want to talk about baby?" "Anything you want" "This isn't about me, people always say bar tenders and hairdressers are the ones who listen to your problems so go ahead" "I don't really know if that's a good idea" "It's up to you but I'm always open to listen, especially when it's coming out of such a perfect mouth" "You really seem to like my mouth" "I presume you've been told this but you've got perfect dick sucking lips" "I've been told" "It'd be a crime if you didn't know, any sane man would kill for those wrapped around his cock"

Hearing Pete talk dirty does terrible things to Patrick so he blushes as Pete cups his face again. Pete leans over and whispers "My shift finishes at 12, stick around until then if you want" then gives Patrick a wink before walking away.

Patrick sits there drinking water and chatting with Pete every time he's free until it gets to midnight. Once Pete's off duty he order them some fries then they find some chairs in a dark corner to sit in. They share the fries and keep chatting while Pete slowly moves closer to Patrick then wraps an arm around him. When they finish the fries Pete's completely intoxicated by Patrick and drags him outside.

They stumble into the alley beside the bar and in a second Patrick's pinned to the wall. Pete wraps his arms around Patrick's waist and uses his body to keep Patrick's pressed against the wall. He leans forward and presses their foreheads together and groans as the feel of Patrick's breath on his face. They stay just like that for ages until Pete finally leans forward and closes the gap. Patrick's lips are warm and taste like whiskey which is even more intoxicating for Pete.

They make out heavily and by the time they pull back both their jackets are on the ground and their hands are up each other's shirts. Patrick's completely obsessed with Pete and there's almost nothing he wouldn't do for him. If Pete wanted to fuck him in the alley Patrick doesn't doubt that he'd let him.

When Patrick finally manages to pull himself away from Pete he's happier than he's been in a long time. He shyly takes Pete's hand and whispers "Thank you". Pete steps closer and gives Patrick one last lingering kiss before whispering back "Any time sweetheart, I work here Monday to Friday, 5 to 12, doors always open for you and so are my legs"

He gives another cheeky wink before walking off and leaving Patrick panting and desperate. He really thought he was going to get lucky but that was probably the best thing Pete could do. This way he makes sure Patrick will come back and be even more desperate for him when they eventually do sleep together.

Patrick gets a cab home then walks in on a complete high. Pete's an amazing guy and has made his mood 100 times better than its been in weeks. As soon as he enters the dorm though his mood is ruined.

Andy and Joe are cuddling on the couch watching Star Wars, Patrick and Joe's favourite thing to watch together. They both look up at him and Joe smirks. "Hey Trick, where you been?" "None of your fucking business" "Out with the boyfriend?" "Excuse me?" "You told us last night you had a boyfriend, was that a lie? Were you just trying to look like less of a pathetic loser?"

Patrick's frozen in fear because he knew he would've done something stupid while drunk. Now he has two choices, tell the truth and have them both mock him or lie again and hope he doesn't get caught out. It's not even a choice because Joe's humiliated him enough and Patrick refuses to look like an idiot again.

"I do have a boyfriend" "Fucking imaginary boyfriend?" "No a real boyfriend, I just spent the last half an hour making out with him" "Oh really? What's his name?" "Pete" "Pete huh? How about you invite Pete over tomorrow so we can meet the lover boy huh?" "Bite me, I don't owe you shit" "Guess he is fake then, what a surprise"

Patrick storms off to his room then throws himself down onto the bed in anger. Joe's such an asshole and he can't believe he ever loved him. Now he has to find a way to get out of this without looking like a liar and a fake.

The next day he avoids Joe and Andy again then goes to the bar at 5 when Pete starts work. Pete's just getting his uniform on when Patrick arrives so the blond sits and waits. He can't believe he's going to ask Pete, basically a stranger, to pretend it date him. It's stupid and rash but it's the only option he's got. It was far from a coincidence that he said Pete's name as his boyfriend so he just hopes Pete isn't creeped out.

When Pete notices him he walks over and smiles "You're here early, were you that desperate for more?" "Yes but also I need to talk to you about something" "How about I get you a drink then you can talk to me?" "No I want to be sober" "I'm glad, what do you wanna talk about?"

Patrick takes a deep breath then dives right in. "The day we met I got super drunk so after I got home I told my ex I had a new boyfriend. Yesterday when I got home he asked about it and I was embarrassed so I told him I had a boyfriend called Pete. I know it was dumb and you can be mad at me if you want but I'm sorry"

Pete's silent for a while then looks at Patrick in confusion "That's all? Why would I be mad?" "Because I made my ex think you're my boyfriend" "I don't care, don't expect me to go marry you right away or anything but I'll fake date you, I'll even real date you if you want. I was planning to ask you on a date today anyway so it's not a big deal"

Patrick's mouth falls open which makes Pete laugh and roll his eyes "Did you really think I wasn't interested? Come on dude I've been flirting since the minute we met" "You'd really pretend to date me?" "Yeah of course and maybe some time soon it'll turn into real dating"

This was so far from what Patrick was expecting so he leans over and grabs Pete's hand "Thank you Pete" "Any time" "So would you want to come over after work?" "That's in 7 hours" "Yeah, I'll come back later and I can drive you there and we could hang out a little" "And by that you mean show off to your ex?" "A little but also I really wanna hang out" "Then let's hang, see you at 12"

Pete leans across to peck Patrick's cheek then gets to work. It'll be 7 hours until he gets off work so Patrick finds a Korean place to get dinner then goes to the mall down the road. He wanders for a while and spends some time admiring guitars in the music shop until it gets towards 12. He picks up some flowers then walks back to the bar to wait for Pete.

By the time Patrick gets to the bar it's just after 12 so he walks in and smiles when he sees Pete. When he works Pete usually just wears a tight black shirt and tight black jeans which obviously gets him tips. Now though he's got a baggy metallica hoodie and beanie on and he looks adorable. When he sees Patrick his face lights up and he walks over to take the roses. "These for me?" "All yours baby" "I like this, been a while since I've been with a gentleman" "Well I'll make sure to show you how good it can be"

Pete leans him to give him another peck on the cheek then they take a cab to Patrick's apartment. Patrick's freakishly nervous but he likes and trusts Pete and he just really hopes this goes well.

When they walk in he can hear the tv on in Joe's room so Patrick takes Pete to his own room. It's awkward but eventually they settle down on Patrick's bed and agree to just hang out. They barely know each other so if they want to fake date or end up really dating they need to get to know each other.

They talk and get to know each other for almost an hour before Patrick's door opens. Joe stands there glaring so Patrick sighs and squeezes Pete's hand before looking up. "Yeah Joe?" "Who's this?" "My boyfriend" "So he does exist" "Yeah asshole he does, do you have something to say?" "How'd you two meet?" "None of your business" "But it really is because if you knew him while we were together then-" "Shut the fuck up, just because you're a dirty fucking cheater doesn't mean I am too" "Sounds like someone's lying"

Patrick's getting super pissed off so he's glad when Pete's arm goes around his shoulders. The dark haired boy pulls him against his chest then easies an eyebrow "Look dude, I don't know what your problem with Patrick is but there's no need to be an asshole. We're not bothering anyone in here so leave us alone and we'll leave you alone" "Where's the fun in that?" "It'll be real fun for us but you seem like the kind of creep who'd get off on watching your ex so maybe not for you" "What are you implying?" "That you're a creep and a shithead. Unless you want to watch us make out and see my hand down his pants I suggest you fuck off"

Finally Joe gets the idea and leaves so Patrick slumps against Pete and places a kiss on is bare neck. "Thank you" "Any time, I've been fucked over and cheated on so I don't like people who do it" "So you'll never cheat?" "Never, the girl I lost my virginity to cheated on me so I would never ever do that to someone" "She's a piece of shit" "She is and so is your ex" "Yeah he really is. Also it took us months to get sexual so it'll kill him to think we're doing something when we haven't been together long" "Good, make the fucker hurt"

They spend another hour talking before Pete's almost falling asleep on Patrick's shoulder. They didn't plan for Pete to stay over but it seems the easiest. Joe thinks they've been dating for a while so Pete staying over would make it look even more serious.

Gently Patrick helps Pete lie down then let's him lie his head on his chest. Pete happily tucks his head under Patrick's chin and whispers "This has been an amazing day" "It has" "Same thing tomorrow?" "Oh fuck yeah". They both laugh then settle down to sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
